


Forever Home

by blankdomain



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's Grandma - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdomain/pseuds/blankdomain
Summary: Dan's grandma calls Dan. Except Dan is in the shower and Phil worries it could be an emergency, so he answers.





	Forever Home

“I need to shower,” Dan said, breaking the comfortable silence. He was sitting in the lounge planning a future video with his legs resting on the coffee table. He wasn’t nearly done with the script but it was nearly eight o’clock and he was sweaty and sticky.

 

“I need food,” Phil replied. His feet were laid across the sofa nearly touching Dan’s thighs. A steady headache from staring at the computer screen for so long was beginning.

 

“Cook the dinner, while I shower?” Dan asked closing his laptop.

 

“Sure,” he replied.

 

Dan  sat up and placed the laptop on the coffee table. Instead of standing up he stretched his arms above his face letting out a loud yawn. Phil noticed his shirt raise as he stretched and decided to stretch his own feet  to poke his bare stomach.

 

Dan let out a loud yelp slapping Phil’s feet away.

 

“Stop Phil,” Dan whined.

 

“I was stretching!” Phil defened.

 

“Ha,” Dan humored with a blank face. He sat in silence enjoying having to do nothing for a couple minutes.

 

“Chinese chicken sound good?” Phil asked finally closing his laptop as well.

 

“Sure,” Dan replied giving Phil’s feet a small poke before standing from his position and making his way towards their room.  

 

It took Phil another five  minutes to stop scrolling through his phone notifications and stand up from the sofa.

 

Just as he was about to walk down stairs to the kitchen a phone started ringing. He walked back in time to see it was Dan’s. His grandma was calling. Phil smiled slightly deciding to ignore it and let Dan call back when he got out of the shower. Before he could leave the room it began to ring again.

 

Phil chewed his lip debating whether to answer or not. After a couple seconds he picked up the phone.

 

“Hello?” He answered.

 

“Hi darling, how are you? ” She replied.

 

Phil relaxed knowing it wasn’t as emergency after hearing her cheery voice.

 

“Hi, it’s actually Phil, Dan got in the shower and I wanted to make sure everything was alright.” Phil explained.

 

“Oh! Hello, Phil!  You two boys sound so alike it's hard to tell you apart!” She replied letting out a small laugh. “I was just calling to check up on my boys.”

 

“I can tell Dan to call you back as soon as he gets out, he should be out in 20 minutes,” Phil said. He had began walking towards the kitchen and could hear the shower on.

 

“Oh no, it's quite alright. How are you doing, busy I suppose?” She asked.

 

Phil rested the phone on his shoulder leaning his head towards it so he could hold it in place without having to use his hands.

 

“We are just about done working for the night. I am actually cooking dinner right now.” Phil  replied.

 

“Am I interrupting?” Dan’s grandma said sounding worried. “I don’t want you to burn your hands off!”

 

Phil chuckled. “No, it's okay. I still have use of both my hands. How are you?”

 

In a matter of minutes they both grew comfortable and began talking with ease. Dan’s grandma was informing him of all the latest family drama and Phil knowing or having  at least heard of these family member previously,  was more than intrigued.

 

“- the ceremony was horrid. Bob left in the middle of it because of that silly truck of his! He had forgotten the keys on the engine and ran out of the church without any explanation. Poor Sally was left on the aisle crying thinking she had just been abandoned-”

 

“Did he come back?”

 

“No! The truck was getting evicted and he left to go get it back or some other nonsense!”

 

“Oh my god! That is terrible!” Phil exclaimed setting the chicken on medium heat after adding the vegetables.

 

“Sally left as well after calming down, but she did say something to everyone before leaving.”

 

“What did she say?” He asked, starting to wash the dishes he had used.

 

“She said to not expect a rescheduled wedding,” she replied.

 

Phil gasped setting down the dish. “So she dumped him?!”

 

“Yes, I am afraid so. It is such a shame, they made such a lovely couple.”

 

Phil decided to leave the dishes be and sat in the counter getting more comfortable while still being able to mix the chicken.

 

“Oh and you know what is worse!” She exclaimed suddenly.

 

“There is more!?” Phil questioned.

 

“Bob was supposed to be the cook of the reception. He was supposed to make his famous lasagna, but since he never showed up only some appetizers were left. It would have been fine, but all the guests who had some ended up in the hospital with food poisoning.” she replied.

 

“That is terrible!” He exclaimed.

 

“It is a good thing it was such a small wedding, so only about 10 got it-”

 

“Phil? Have you seen my phone?” Dan called. Phil could hear him coming down the stairs.

 

“That is possibly the worst wedding story I have heard,” Phil replied, choosing to go back to the conversation with Dan’s grandma.

 

“They were the last two I had hopes on giving me some babies to take care of within the next two years,” she said letting out an exaggerated sigh.

 

Phil smiled knowing exactly where she was headed.

 

“Hmm that is indeed sad,” he teased.

 

“Phil?” Dan called out again.

 

“In here!” He replied.

 

Dan walked into the kitchen freshly showered. His hair was still noticeably wet and curling up. He had some joggers on with a loose shirt and a pair of socks.

 

“Have you seen my phone-” Dan stopped and watched how comfortable  Phil looked sitting in the counter. He was turning the stove off with one hand and holding Dan’s phone on the other.

 

“If only Uncle Bob had not made a mess of things,” Phil said. Dan realized he was actually having a conversation on the phone, _his_ phone.

 

“Who are you talking to?” Dan asked.

 

“You know your Uncle Bob?” Phil questioned looking towards him.

 

“Yes? You are talking to him?” Dan asked again, confused.

 

“Oh no! I am talking to your grandma. Your Uncle Bob screwed up big time, man!” Phil cleared up.

 

Phil put the phone back on his ear and began nodding.

 

Dan stood there not knowing what to do exactly.

 

“Oh yes, Dan got out of the shower. Should I put him on the phone?” Phil asked hoping to pass off the phone. He loved Dan’s grandma too much to be able to tell her they wanted to wait a little longer to have children.

 

“Okay, yes-Love you too!” Phil said his goodbye’s holding out the phone towards Dan and hopping off the counter.

 

“She wants to talk about children, I don’t know how to tell her we need to get approved for the house first,” Phil said quickly.

 

Dan stared at him suddenly smiling.

 

“What?” Phil questioned going over to get plates.

 

“You, just-forever home.” Dan sputtered.

 

Somehow Phil understood because soon he was smiling too.

 

They booth stood there in the kitchen with wide smiles, thinking of Uncle Bob and their forever home all at once. 


End file.
